


Summer Hoodies

by ulixieverse



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Cutting, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Past Child Abuse, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulixieverse/pseuds/ulixieverse
Summary: "Summer juga akan mengambilmu. Dia mengambil semua harapan yang kupunya.""Give me a chance to be your summer."Felix hates summer as much he hate himself.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Stray Kids Besi Berani 2020





	Summer Hoodies

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [skzbesiberani](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/skzbesiberani) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Behind his long sleeves he hiding his scars  
> Behind his hoodies he holding a thousand stories.
> 
> In which felix hates summer as much as he hate himself. Letting the heat burning his already damage skin. Letting the weather treat him badly. All in one body. 
> 
> He thought he can keep his secret forever, until a certain new boy interrupt his already messy life.

Sepasang kaki kecil berhenti melangkah, berdiri kaku di depan sebuah tempat yang sangat tidak asing baginya.

Sebuah tempat yang seharusnya menjadi pelindung.

Sebuah tempat yang seharusnya menjadi tempat pulang.

Sebuah tempat yang dinamakan rumah.

_PLAK_

_BUGH_

_THUMP_

Suara yang selalu menyambut kedatangannya. Suara yang tidak seharusnya didengar oleh Seorang anak yang belum lancar membaca.

Ia menarik nafasnya dalam, memegang gagang pintu dan membukanya perlahan.

Tepat seperti dugaannya. Perang dunia kesekian sedang terjadi di depan matanya.

Dua orang dewasa sedang berteriak di depan wajah satu sama lain. Diselingi isakan tangis dan kata-kata umpatan yang seharusnya tidak pernah masuk ke telinganya.

Beling kaca menghiasi lantai, bercak merah menambah warna yang ia yakin bukan bagian dari cat rumahnya.

_PLAAKK_

Lagi-lagi terdengar suara yang sama, suara yang selalu ia harapkan bukan seperti yang ia bayangkan.

Tapi dunia tidak pernah memihak padanya.

Tepat di hadapannya sebuah tangan kekar Seorang yang dipanggilnya ayah, mendarat di pipi wanita yang sekarang tersungkur di lantai kehabisan tenaga.

Wanita itu menangis tersedu. Ia menunduk sambil memegangi pipinya yang kini lebam. Tepat saat ia menolehkan kepalanya, ia mendapati putra kecil kesayangannya berdiri kaku di depan pintu.

Bocah 7 tahun itu terkejut dan membelalakan matanya ketakutan. Nafasnya tersekat seakan hidupnya sudah di ujung tanduk.

"A-aku pulang.." ucapnya terbata menahan tangis.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, kaki kecil itu kemudian berlari menaiki anak tangga, membanting pintu kamarnya, dan bersembunyi di dalam lemari.

Sebelum ia sadar apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, laki-laki bertangan kekar itu sudah lebih dulu menariknya keluar, melemparnya ke tempat tidur, dan memukulinya membabi buta dengan ikat pinggang yang dipakainya.

_"You're not my son! You're son of a bitch"_

_"Get out from my house!!"_

***

_Summer, 2018_

Bisik-bisik terdengar dari seluruh penjuru koridor sekolah.

Kabar Seorang anak baru yang akan datang hari ini sudah tersebar sampai ke tingkat 3.

"Kudengar dia dari sekolah terbaik di Seoul, apa yang membuatnya pindah ke sini?"

"Ayahnya Seorang CEO perusahaan besar, mungkin keluarganya bangkrut?"

Gosip-gosip tentang anak baru itu terus berlanjut. Bahkan sebelum anak itu datang, kehidupan pribadinya sudah tersebar luas, tidak peduli kabar itu benar atau tidak.

_SLAM_

Suara seSeorang membanting pintu lokernya keras.

Semua terdiam, mengetahui jelas bahwa itu ulah Seorang anak yang mereka panggil Alien.

"Hei alien, apa masalahmu?" teriak salah satu siswa di ujung koridor.

"Kau tanya apa masalahnya? Hahaha, bukan hanya dia anak pelacur, tapi ia dibuang karena ia tidak berguna," jawab Seorang yang lainnya.

Seluruh siswa di koridor tertawa, mengetahui jelas apa yang mereka tertawakan.

"Lihatlah dia, seperti tengkorak hidup. Bahkan tengkorak lebih enak dipandang. Oh benar, aku lupa kalau dia Alien hahaha," sambung Seorang siswa mendorong bahunya.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah, menundukkan kepalanya menahan malu, menutup matanya menahan tangis.

"Kau mau menangis bayi kecil? Cup cup cup, _your momma can't save you from her grave. She's too busy begging the God to forgive her from her biggest sin which is you.. Oops-!_ "

Cukup. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Cukup untuk hari ini.

 _"What do you want, Hwang?"_ suara berat anak itu akhirnya terdengar.

"Apa yang aku mau? Tch.."

"Keberadaanmu saja sudah membuatku terganggu, menghirup udara yang sama denganmu serasa sangat menjijikan.."

"Dan kau masih bertanya apa yang kumau?.."

" _Well.. Just fucking kill yourself Lee Felix, that's all what i want_ " bisiknya pelan tepat di telinga lawan bicaranya.

Dan disaat bersamaan bel masuk pun berbunyi, membubarkan seluruh siswa, meninggalkan anak laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam, tersungkur melepas tangisnya.

_As you wish hwang, as you wish_

***

Hari baru kehidupan baru. Adalah hal yang selalu berputar di kepala Changbin sekarang.

Entah apa yang merasuki ayahnya sehingga ia harus dikirim ke sebuah kota yang jauh dari Seoul, jauh dari rumahnya, jauh dari teman-temannya, memaksa ia meninggalkan semua zona nyaman yang selama ini ada di sekelilingnya.

"Haaah.." ia membuang nafasnya sembarang untuk yang kesekian kalinya pagi ini.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 tepat. Ia seharusnya sudah berada di sekolah sekarang.

Dengan langkah malas ia membuka pintu apartmentnya dan membantingnya keras.

"Haaah.." lagi-lagi ia membuang nafasnya kesal.

"Kau bisa menghadapi ini Changbin, kau pasti bisa melewati hari ini," ucapnya optimis pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia melihat jam tangan di tangan kirinya, pukul 08.17

"Kuharap tidak terlalu buruk untuk hari pertama," ucapnya kemudian berlari bergegas menuju sekolah barunya.

***

08.46

"Seo Changbin, kau akan masuk di kelas XII Ilmu Alam 2, dengan guru pembimbing Guru Ahn," ucap pria paruh baya yang mereka panggil Mr.Kim.

"Baik pak," balas Changbin sopan.

"Ini jadwal pelajaran dan denah sekolah ini, ku harap kau bisa beradaptasi dengan baik," ucap Mr.Kim sambil memberikan dua lembar kertas kepada Changbin.

"Sekarang kau boleh langsung masuk ke kelas, kau sudah sangat terlambat," sambung pria itu tersenyum ramah.

"Baik pak, terima kasih," jawab Changbin kemudian membungkuk memberi hormat, lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

***

_Knock knock_

Changbin mengetuk pintu pelan, membukanya perlahan dan berjalan ke arah meja guru, dengan kepercayaan diri palsu yang dibangunnya kurang dari 5 menit.

Semua mata tertuju padanya. beberapa memicingkan mata memperjelas pandangannya.

Semua, sebelum mata Changbin menangkap Seorang anak duduk paling belakang dekat jendela, tidak bergeming dari apapun yang yang sangat menarik di luar sana.

" _Ok class,_ kita kedatangan murid baru," ucap guru tersebut setelah membaca surat keterangan yang di bawa Changbin.

"Karena ini kelas bahasa inggris, _please introduce yourself in english,"_ lanjut guru itu kemudian.

Anak di pojok jendela itu tetap tidak bergerak sedikit pun, sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan apapun yang terjadi di sekelilingnya.

"Uh-hum," Changbin membersihkan tenggorakannya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, mencoba menarik perhatian Seorang anak yang dari tadi menganggu matanya.

Berhasil. Sedikit gerakan.

 _"Hello, let me introduce myself.."_ Changbin memulai, mencoba membuat kontak mata pada setiap orang yang ada dihadapannya.

Dan boom. Ia mendapatkan mata anak itu. mata yang sekarang berfokus padanya, mata yang sekarang hanya terutuju padanya. mata yang menjadikannya pusat perhatian dalam pandangannya.

 _"My name is Seo Changbin, from Seoul. Nice to meet you all, please take care of me,"_ sambungnya tanpa memutus tatapannya pada anak itu.

Kosong.

Sepasang mata indah yang kehilangan cahayanya. Sepasang mata yang kehilangan hidupnya.

Dan kemudian ia tersenyum. senyum yang menyimpan kepahitan di dalamnya. senyum yang menahan kesakitan di setiap garis bibirnya.

Palsu. Senyum itu palsu.

Changbin tidak membalas senyuman itu, memalingkan perhatiannya kembali pada seisi kelas.

 _"Ok, good._ Sekarang kau bisa duduk di barisan keempat paling belakang, di sebelah Felix. Felix angkat tanganmu,"

Anak itu mengangkat tangan sesuai arahan gurunya.

"Di sana Changbin, _take your seat,"_ ucap guru itu kemudian.

Changbin berjalan ke arah yang ditunjukan, menatap lagi anak yang sekarang kembali memalingkan tatapannya keluar jendela.

Felix. Changbin mengukir nama itu di kepalanya.

Ia meletakkan tasnya pelan, kemudian duduk berusaha tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun dari kursinya.

Pelajaran kembali dilanjutkan, saat Changbin mencoba memperkenalkan dirinya kembali kepada anak di sebelahnya.

"Cha-"

"Changbin. Aku tahu," anak itu tiba-tiba memalingkan kepalanya menghadap Changbin, tersenyum.

Senyum palsu, sama seperti yang sebelumnya.

"Felix. Lee Felix," ucapnya menyodorkan tangannya untuk di sambut Changbin, sebagai tanda perkenalan.

"Seo Changbin," Changbin menyambut tangannya, membalas tulus senyuman itu.

***

Bel berbunyi, menandakan pelajaran sesi pertama telah usai.

Seisi kelas berhamburan keluar, sesaat setelah sang guru meninggalkan kelas.

Sreet

Felix menggeser kursinya, berdiri mengambil tasnya kemudian berlari keluar tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun pada makhluk asing yang baru dikenalnya pagi ini.

Changbin mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, terkejut dengan aksi Felix yang tiba-tiba. matanya mengikuti ke mana Felix pergi, hingga sosok itu hilang dari pandangannya.

"Ehem, Changbin right?"

Suara seSeorang menginterupsi pikirannya.

"Yeah?" jawabnya kemudian memalingkan tatapannya pada Seorang anak di hadapannya.

"Han Jisung," ucap anak itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ya Jisung, ada yang bisa aku bantu?" balas Changbin gugup.

"Hahaha, kau sangat lucu Changbin-ah. Jika ada seSeorang yang harus dibantu, itu kau," respon Jisung tertawa.

Changbin mengerutkan dahinya, memalingkan pandangannya ke lantai. Bingung. Heran. Dan, terganggu.

Terganggu? dengan apa? Felix?

Ada sesuatu tentang Felix yang sangat membuatnya terganggu.

"Tentang Felix.." ucap Jisung seakan bisa membaca pikirannya.

Changbin kembali menatap Jisung.

"Kau pasti tidak ingin mendengarnya.." lanjut Jisung

"Karena aku sendiri tidak bisa membayangkan, jika aku ada di posisinya, aku sanggup bertahan," jelas Jisung kemudian.

"Tell me everything about him."

***

Felix berlari segera sesaat kelas kosong. mencari tempat pelarian untuk melepaskan rasa frustrasinya.

Air mata dibelakang retinanya menumpuk memaksa untuk keluar.

Luka sayatan yang mulai mengering seakan menggerogoti badannya untuk dibuka kembali.

Lebih dalam.

Lebih lebar.

Lebih banyak darah.

_BRAAKK_

Ia membanting pintu toilet kasar. Berjalan cepat menuju bilik paling ujung, membuka pintunya paksa dan menutupnya asal.

Ia menjatuhkan tasnya sembarang, lalu menghempaskan badannya ke toilet duduk di belakangnya.

_Tidak berguna._

Suara di kepalanya menyapa.

 _Pecundang_.

Ia menutup matanya, nafas tersengal.

 _Lemah_.

 _Penakut_.

 _Sampah_.

Ia menarik rambutnya kasar, membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding tempatnya bersandar.

 _"I know.. I KNOW!!"_ jawabnya terisak, berusaha menghentikan semua suara yang menguasai kepalanya sekarang.

Dengan gerakan asal ia meraih tasnya, merogoh bagian terluar mencari sesuatu, satu-satunya benda yang bisa menenangkannya sekarang.

 _Cutter_.

Ia menjatuhkan tasnya lagi, tidak peduli dengan koin yang berserak keluar dari kantong tasnya.

Ia mendorong _trigger_ _cutter_ itu perlahan, hingga akhirnya menampakan benda berkilau yang dia lihat sepeti harapan.

Felix melihat harapan pada sebuah pisau.

Dunia benar-benar kacau. Dunia benar-benar tidak adil.

Felix mulai menggulung lengan _hoodie_ nya.

 _Hoodie_ yang selalu menjadi outfit favoritnya, _hoodie_ yang selalu membantu menutup semua luka fisik dan batinnya, _hoodie_ yang selalu membuatnya terlihat kuat.

 _Hoodie_ yang selalu membalut tubuh kecilnya hangat, yang selalu melindunginya dari penghakiman dunia luar.

Tanpa ragu ia mulai mengukir lengan kirinya, menimpa luka goresan lama, dan membuka kembali luka sayatan yang mulai menutup.

Perlahan dan pasti.

Tapi tidak saat suara-suara di kepalanya memutuskan untuk ikut campur, menginterupsi dan mengatakan semua yang dilakukannya belum cukup.

 _Tidak_ _berguna_

Ia menggerakkan _cutter_ nya 2 detik lebih cepat, membiarkan darah keluar lebih cepat.

 _Kau_ _pikir_ _kau_ _pantas_ _untuk_ _hidup?_

5 detik lebih cepat.

 _Tidak_ _ada_ _yang_ _peduli_ _denganmu_.

10 detik lebih cepat.

_Kau lebih baik mati._

15 detik lebih cepat

_Manusia tidak berguna._

Felix kehabisan tanaga.

Tangan yang tadinya hanya berhiaskan bekas luka sekarang penuh dengan darah, mengalir, menutupi warna kulit tersisa.

Ia menghela nafasnya lega, menjatuhkan kedua tangan kedua sisi berbeda dengan darah menetes dari lengan kirinya. Membuat tangan kanannya yang lelah, menjatuhkan _cutter_ berdenting menyentuh lantai.

Suara-suara dikepalanya berhenti tepat seperti yang ia duga, membuat senyum tipis terukir diwajahnya.

Ia menutup matanya, menyandarkan kepalanya perlahan.

Tidak hari ini.

Untuk sekarang, ia hanya ingin tidur. Tidur yang panjang. Tidur hingga jam sekolah usai. Tidur hingga hari gelap. Tidur hingga semua orang melupakan keberadaannya. Dan berharap, bisa tidur untuk selama-lamanya, meskipun ia tau lukanya tidak cukup dalam untuk menghilangkan nyawanya.

"Tch," ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri, menertawakan kebodohan yang selalu tinggal di dalam otaknya.

Satu hari terlewati.

Felix tertidur.

Tapi tidak hari ini.

***

2.45 pm dan dia belum kembali.

Cukup wajar mengatakan jika Seorang Changbin khawatir.

Setelah jam istirahat pertama, Felix tidak kembali. Ia melewatkan 3 mata pelajaran sekaligus, absen tanpa keterangan, dan hilang tanpa kabar lebih dari 5 jam.

Dan yang membuatnya bingung adalah, semua tidak peduli sama sekali. Tidak ada yang menghiraukan keberadaannya, seakan kejadian seperti ini sering terjadi.

Changbin juga seharusnya tidak peduli. Tidak seperti ia mengenal Felix lebih baik dari yang lain. Tidak seperti ia ingin bertindak seperti pahlawan dan menyelamatkan hari.

Tetapi ada sesuatu yang menarik dari Felix, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya berbeda, sesuatu yang membuat Changbin ingin melindunginya.

Senyum terpaksanya, tingkah anehnya, dan.. _hoodie_ nya.

Ini _summer_. Musim panas. Panas yang bisa 10 derajat lebih panas dari biasanya. Dan Felix, Felix memakai _hoodie_ hitam tebal menutupi seluruh badannya.

Aneh. Kelakuan yang aneh.

Cerita kehidupan Felix yang diceritakan Jisung, tidak membantu mengurangi rasa khawatirnya.

Tidak adil. Masalah Changbin tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan Felix. Tidak, kehidupan Changbin tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding kesakitan yang Felix rasakan.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Jisung menginterupsi pikirannya.

"Hm.." jawab Changbin ragu sambil mengarahkan kepalanya melihat kursi di sebelahnya.

"Felix?" ucap Jisung lagi seakan bisa membaca pikirannya. Changbin mengangguk pelan.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia menghilang. Kalau dihitung-hitung, ini yang keempat kalinya bulan ini.."

Changbin mengangguk lagi dan berdiri, menggantungkan tasnya di pundak sebelah kiri.

"..dia mungkin sudah pulang sekarang, dan tenang saja dia akan kembali masuk besok," lanjut Jisung.

Changbin menghela nafasnya pelan, dan berjalan keluar kelas bersama Jisung di sampingnya.

"Jisung-ah, bisa kau tunjukkan di mana toilet?" ucap Changbin memecah keheningan di tengah koridor yang sudah kosong.

Jisung mengangguk dan memimpin jalan menuju toilet.

"Aku tunggu diluar," ucapnya kemudian.

Changbin mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam toilet, menuju wastafel, dan mencuci tangannya, sebelum kemudian mencuci mukanya.

Sesaat setelah melihat refleksinya di kaca, ia menyadari ada yang aneh di ruangan itu.

Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, mendapati 1 bilik toilet tertutup, disaat 4 yang lainnya terbuka. Bilik paling pojok, yang cukup jauh dari pandangan kaca.

Penasaran, Changbin mendekati bilik itu.

Benar saja, tidak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara halus nafas seSeorang yang sedang tertidur.

Changbin tersenyum menahan tawanya, sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Orang bodoh mana yang tertidur di toilet pada jam sekolah? Changbin tidak habis pikir.

Tidak peduli seberapa lucunya situasinya saat ini, Changbin memutuskan untuk membangunkan orang tersebut.

"Halo.." ucap Changbin mengetuk pintu bilik itu perlahan, dan oh, tidak terkunci.

dengan ragu ia mendorong pintu itu perlahan, berjaga-jaga untuk tidak mengejutkan siapa saja yang tertidur di dalamnya

"..Hei, maaf kalau aku.. _SHIT!_ Jisung!"

Matanya terbelalak seketika, saat mendapati orang yang tertidur itu Felix. Felix yang menghilang seharian ini setelah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Changbin.

Mungkin jika ia menemukan Felix tengah tertidur seperti biasa, dia tidak akan sepanik ini. Mungkin jika Felix tidur tanpa darah menutupi tangan kirinya, dia akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin jika ia tidak menemukan _cutter_ dan darah di lantai, ia akan bernafas normal. Mungkin jika ia tidak melihat bekas air mata di wajah Felix, ia tidak akan merasa bersalah.

"Ada apa bi-.. Felix!!" teriak Jisung setelah tiba di depan pintu, sesaat namanya dipanggil.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" ucapnya ketakutan, rasa panik terlihat jelas di matanya.

"Aku juga tidak tau ji, aku benar-benar tidak tau," jawab Changbin mengusap wajahnya frustrasi.

"Ok sekarang kita harus keluar dari sini. Bantu aku membereskan barang-barangnya dan membersihkan tempat ini secepat mungkin," lanjut Changbin kemudian.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" respon Jisung tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Felix.

"Dia hanya tertidur karna kelelahan. Aku harap dia baik-baik saja," jawab Changbin sedikit lebih tenang.

***

"Kau tau di mana rumah Felix?" ucap Changbin lagi-lagi memecah keheningan, di tengah perjalanan pulang.

Changbin menggendong Felix di punggungnya, menutup lengan kirinya dengan _hoodie_ yang dipakainya, membiarkan Felix tidur dengan nyaman di pundaknya.

"Aku.. tidak tau," Jisung menunduk menggelengkan kepalanya, memeluk tas Felix erat dan memperlakukannya seperti itu benda yang paling berharga yang tersisa di muka bumi.

"Dulu ia tinggal bersama neneknya setelah ibunya meninggal. Setahun yang lalu neneknya juga meninggal, dan ayahnya kembali mengambil semua hak miliknya, menjual semua harta yang tersisa, mengusir Felix dan meninggalkannya begitu saja," jelas Jisung panjang lebar.

"Aku.. aku tidak tau dimana dia tinggal sekarang dan bagaimana ia hidup," lanjut Jisung lagi.

Changbin mengerutkan dahinya dan mengangguk, mencoba mengerti dan memahami setiap detil informasi yang didengarnya.

"Baiklah," respon Changbin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku akan membawanya ke apartmentku, dan mengantarnya pulang ketika ia sadar," lanjutnya, lalu mengambil tas Felix dari tangan Jisung.

"Oh ok. Kalau begitu aku pergi, jaga Felix dengan baik bin-ah," respon Jisung tersenyum, dan berjalan berlawanan arah dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Terima kasih ji, _see you tomorrow."_

***

8.31pm, 4 jam setelah mereka tiba di apartment Changbin, dan Felix masih tertidur pulas.

Berapa hari ia sejak terakhir dia tidur? Changbin berpikir.

Tidak masalah bagi Changbin, Felix bisa tidur selama yang ia mau, selama ia baik-baik saja.

Changbin memandangi malaikat yang tidur di kasurnya. memandangi setiap detil wajahnya, melihat setiap inci bagian tubuhnya.

Mata indah yang tertutup rapat, hidung kecil terletak sempurna di wajahnya, dan bibir pucat yang Changbin yakin itu bukan warna aslinya.

Tunggu.. apa itu _freckles?_ apa itu benar-benar bintang-bintang menghiasi wajahnya?

Tanpa sadar tangan Changbin menyentuh satu per satu bintang di wajah Felix, mencoba menggenggam seluruh galaxy di tangannya.

Oh god, betapa indahnya makhluk ciptaanmu satu ini.

Kemudian tangannya jatuh menyentuh tangan Felix yang di balutkan perban, menyentuhnya lembut sama seperti saat ia membersihkan lukanya.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa dunia begitu jahat padanya? Kenapa dunia bersikap tidak adil padanya? Kenapa dunia memperlakukannya begitu kasar? Kenapa dunia berbalik badan melihatnya?

Changbin meneteskan air matanya tanpa sadar.

Disaat bersamaan, Felix menggerakkan badannya. Tak lama, ia membuka matanya perlahan, mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Dahinya berkerut, menyadari dia berada di tempat asing.

 _"Where the hell i am??"_ teriaknya memaksakan badannya duduk.

Kebingungannya terjawab saat melihat Changbin berdiri di sampingnya dengan kebingungan yang sama.

"Ah, uhm.. kau ada di apartment-ku. aku dan Jisung menemukanmu tertidur di kamar mandi, dan aku tidak tau di mana kau tinggal, so.. yeah," jelas Changbin mengusap lehernya, berharap penjelasannya cukup jelas untuk dimengerti Felix.

Mata Felix tertuju pada tangannya yang sudah berbalut perban dengan rapi.

Seseorang menemukannya di saat terburuknya.

Oh.

"Terima kasih, kurasa.. " jawab Felix tertunduk. Tapi tunggu, Jisung?

Jisung. Han Jisung menemukannya seperti ini, Jisung menemukan dirinya hancur seperti ini.

No

No.

"Aku harus pulang," ucap Felix kemudian menghempaskan selimut yang membalutnya. mengambil tasnya diatas meja, dan siap berlari menuju pintu luar.

"Tunggu," respon Changbin meraih tangan Felix yang tidak terluka.

Felix menatap mata Changbin nanar. air mata siap jatuh lagi dari matanya.

Dengan pelan, Felix melepas tangan Changbin dari tangannya.

"Aku harus pergi," ucapnya pelan, hampir berbisik.

"Terima kasih Changbin-ah," lanjutnya kemudian meninggalkan Changbin yang terdiam mematung di ruangan itu.

***

Keesokan harinya, Changbin tidak menemukan Felix di sekolah.

Tidak ada keterangan, tidak ada surat, tidak ada kejelasan kenapa dia tidak masuk. Dan lagi-lagi yang membuat kesal, tidak ada satu orang pun yang peduli. Tidak satu pun, termasuk Jisung.

Mungkin dia butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri setelah kejadian kemarin, Changbin mencoba berpikir positif.

Tetapi kesabarannya habis ketika hari berikutnya, dan berikutnya, dan berikutnya dan berikutnya, Felix tidak juga menampakkan diri.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Besok, Changbin memutuskan. Jika besok Felix tidak juga masuk, dia akan pergi mencari tau, tidak peduli bagaimana caranya, dia harus mencari tau.

Seperti keajaiban, Felix menampakan diri keesokan harinya. Tidak lebih baik dari penampilannya di hari pertama Changbin masuk, tapi siapa peduli?

Changbin bisa bernafas lega. setidaknya itu yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini.

Situasi baik tidak berlangsung lama tentu saja, tepat di depan matanya sekarang semua murid berkumpul, seakan menyaksikan tontotan yang sangat menarik di hadapan mereka.

Apa yang begitu menarik hingga semua anak mengabaikan jam makan siang mereka?

Penasaran, Changbin bergabung untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Di hadapannya, di hadapan seluruh murid, berdiri 3 orang anak laki-laki.

2 dari mereka Changbin kenal, Felix dan Jisung, tapi satu orang lagi? Siapa dia? Dan Jisung, kenapa dia berdiri di belakang anak itu dan bukan bersama Felix?

"Apa yang kau inginkan Hwang?" suara Felix bergetar.

"Apa yang aku inginkan? Tch.."

"Lee _freaking_ Felix, berapa kali aku harus memberitahukan hal yang sama berulang-ulang.."

"Kalau aku ingin kau lenyap, pergi dari dunia ini, hilang, mati di telan bumi.."

Cukup, Changbin sudah tidak tahan lagi. Tidak peduli seberapa lama percakapan ini sudah berlangsung, atau seberapa terlambat Changbin datang, sampai di mana tangan Felix, lukanya, goresan disetiap kulitnya sudah menjadi konsumsi semua orang, dan Changbin tau, ini harus berhenti sekarang juga.

Tanpa ragu ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju 3 orang di hadapannya, mendapat respon beragam dari murid disekitarnya.

"Kurasa cukup sampai di sini,'' interupsinya lantang.

 _"Well.well,_ siapa ini? Pahlawan kesiangan? Seorang pahlawan yang akhirnya memutuskan membela si aneh Felix? Mengejutkan," respon Hyunjin sarkas.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kau, dan aku tidak peduli. Tapi kurasa cukup, kau sudah sangat keterlaluan," jawab Changbin.

"Lalu kau mau apa Tuan Seo? Tidakkah cukup kebangkrutan ayahmu membuat kau tutup mulut"

 _"Ayahku bangkrut? Apa maksudnya?"_ batin Changbin bingung.

_"Oh, jadi semua anak di sini berpikir kalau Changbin pindah ke sekolah ini karena ayahnya bangkrut? Oh haha..”_

Belum sempat Changbin membalas perkataan anak itu, bel masuk berbunyi. Otomatis membubarkan semua anak yang ada di sana.

 _"Well_ urusanku di sini sudah cukup, kurasa," ucap anak itu pergi berlalu, diikuti Jisung di belakangnya.

Felix pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, dan berlari ke arah berlawanan, meninggalkan Changbin sendiri.

Changbin mengerutkan dahinya bingung, karena ke mana arah Felix berlari, ia yakin itu bukan ke arah kelas.

Refleks kakinya berlari mengikuti Felix ke mana pun ia pergi, Changbin tidak akan melepaskannya, lagi.

Dan benar saja, Felix tidak pergi ke kelas.

Sekarang mereka berada jauh dari atas tanah, jauh dari lantai kelas mereka.

 _Rooftop_ sekolah, lantai 7.

Nafas Changbin tersengal, tapi semua terbayar saat ia melihat Felix di hadapannya. Atau lebih tepatnya, jauh di hadapannya.

Felix berdiri di ujung lantai itu, di atas teralis yang cukup untuk setapak kakinya.

Changbin tau, tau kalau ini akan terjadi, tapi dia tidak tau akan secepat ini.

"Aku tau kau pasti mengikutiku ke sini. Apa yang kau inginkan Changbin-ah?" tanya Felix membelakangi Changbin.

Matanya tertutup, wajahnya menengadah mengahadap langit, menikmati angin yang menyapa dan membelai rambutnya lembut.

"Felix.." jawab Changbin gemetar, dengan ragu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Felix.

"Stop! Berhenti di sana," ucap Felix tegas dan Changbin menghentikan langkahnya.

Perlahan ia membuka matanya, masih membelakangi Changbin.

"Aku benci _Summer_ ," ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?" respon Changbin lembut, menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk melangkah perlahan ke arah Felix.

"Kau ingin tau?"

"Hm.." jawab Changbin, mengambil satu langkah lagi mendekat.

"Orangtuaku bercerai musim panas 7 tahun yang lalu.."

"Ibuku meninggal di musim panas 2 tahun kemudian.."

"Ayah pergi dengan wanita lain musim panas berikutnya.."

"2 tahun kemudian aku bertemu Jisung, juga di musim panas.."

Changbin mendekat perlahan dan pasti.

"Di saat aku berpikir aku menyukai musim ini, semua berbalik.. "

"Musim panas berikutnya, satu-satunya sahabat yang kupunya lebih memilih Hyunjin, orang yang ia pikir terlahir untuknya.. "

"Tidak apa, apapun akan kulakukan untuk membuatnya bahagia, termasuk merelakannya bersama Hyunjin.."

"Dan lagi, musim panas selanjutnya, ia mengambil satu-satunya yang kupunya."

_"Grandma.."_

_"Summer really have no mercy with me..”_ ucapnya sambil tertawa sarkas.

"Lalu kau, Seo Changbin, datang di musim panas tahun ini.. "

Changbin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tapi siapa aku berharap semuanya akan membaik?" suaranya mulai bergetar.

" _Summer_ juga akan mengambilmu. Dia mengambil semua harapan yang kupunya," ia kembali menutup matanya, dan kali ini membentangkan tangannya seakan siap untuk terbang.

"Kau sudah mendengar semuanya. Sekarang, pergilah," ucapnya lagi masih dengan suara bergetar.

 _"No. I will not"_ jawab Changbin tegas, dan saat ini ia sudah berada tepat di belakang Felix.

Dunia terasa berhenti, saat Changbin memeluk Felix dengan erat. Memeluknya dan tidak akan melepasnya.

 _"Come down with me,"_ ucap Changbin tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya.

 _"Let me go,"_ jawab Felix berbisik.membiarkan air mata lepas dari matanya.

 _"No,"_ Changbin memperkuat pelukannya jika itu masih mungkin.

"Changbin."

 _"Give me a chance to be your summer.."_ ucap Changbin.

"..kesempatan menjadi bahagia di musim panasmu.." lanjutnya pasti.

“..tahun ini, tahun depan, dan tahun-tahun berikutnya,” lanjutnya lagi meyakinkan.

Felix menghela nafasnya menyerah, meletakkan seluruh tenaganya bertumpu pada tangan Changbin yang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

Dengan senang hati Changbin mengangkatnya turun, dan membalikkan badan Felix ke hadapannya, memeluknya erat, menghirup semua aroma musim panas yang melekat padanya.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal Felix, aku berjanji."

***

_I'll be your summer, and you’ll be my sunflower._

_Let the hoodie make you warm, until you let my wind keep your body mine._

_\- Changbin to Felix_


End file.
